Entrevista a los personajes de Twilight
by Twilighter de corazon
Summary: Hola a todos! He vuelto! En este nuevo fic ustedes podran enviar cualquier pregunta a los personajes de Twilight! Y ellos la responderan! 100% GARANTIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

Franchy P.o.v

-Hola a todos! Soy la escritora de FanFics Francina Gatti, y estos aqui para avisarles a todas mis lectoras que pueden ser parte de un evento unico en .  
Los personajes de Crepusculo fueron invitados a una Gran entrevista solo aqui por Fan Fiction! Los personajes responderan cualquier pregunta que se les haga.  
¿No es asi Edward?

Edward: Si, para participar...

Bella: Solo tienen que...

Jacob: Enviar un review a

Reneesme: Esta historia, diciendo:

Alice: Cual es su pregunta y

Jasper: A que personaje.

Rosalie: Va dirigida

Todos: !Los esperamos!

(Chica mirando el televisor)

-!AHHHHH NO PUEDE SER! !LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT VAN A ESTAR EN VIVO Y EN DIRECTO! !TENGO QUE MANDAR MI PREGUNTA!

* * *

Bueno chicas espero sus preguntas. Tienen que estar organixadas de esta forma.

Pregunta a (nombre del personaje): ¿(aqui ponen la pregunta)?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1:

Franchy P.O.V

-Bueno, empecemos con esta gran entrevista. Aver, la primera pregunta es para... Jasper! La pregunta la manda el usuario MITWI . Y dice asi:

"¿No te molesta que Alice te controle un poco?"  
PD: Amo tu pelo y el de Alice tambien

-!Yayyy! !Aman mi pelo!- Grito Alice

- Bueno la respuesta es que si... Aveces me incomoda que me manicpule tanto, pero por ella hago lo que sea. Es mi duende.

-¿Como que duende, Whitlock?- Pregunto Alice enfadada.

-Es que... Alice.

-Alice, nada. Bella ¿me dejas sentar al lado tuyo?-Le pregunto con un tono dulce y a un puchero al que nadie puede negarse.

-Si claro Alice. Hay lugar.-Alice en un parpadeo estaba sentada junto a ella.

-Bueno, prosigamos, la siguiente pregunta es para... Edward! La pregunta la manda el usuario lis3011. Y dice asi:

"¿Que haces cuando Bella se enferma de gripe o de la garganta?"

-Bueno... Seria mejor decir que era lo que hacia. Ya que mi Bella es una vampira y no corre riesgo de enfermarse...

-No te creas Edward... Con mi suerte...

-Es imposible entre los vampiros amor.-Le sonrio- Bueno, generalmente me asustaba mucho. Recuerdo que un día habíamos salido a jugar en la nieve y  
luego a Bella le agarro Angina y yo estaba totalmente desesperado. Luego un día le agarro gripe y me asuste mas aun ya que la gripe fue la causa de  
mi "muerte".

-Te amo Edward!- Grito una de las chicas de la tribuna- Yo soy tu oveja! Deja a la tonta Bella!

-Edward es mio maldita perr*-Le grito Bella.

-¿A si?

-Si, es mio.

-Entonces ven y pelea por el, oveja esquilada!

-Ya vas a ver- Bella se tiro a la tribuna.

Tenemos dificultades técnicas volvemos en breve...

(30 minutos despues)

Narradora P.O.V

La imagen volvio y se la ve a Bella amarrada con gruesas cuerdas a una silla. Tan gruesas como para atar un barco. Bella trata de liberase pero le es  
impocible. Edward trata de calmarla con un apacionado beso.

-Bueno, sigamos. La siguiente pregunta es para... Emmett! La pregunta es del usuario Saiyan Solitaria.

"¿No te molesta que Rosalie este contigo, porque le recuerdas a un bebe?  
PD: para mi eres un bebe muy sexy...

-No, no me molesta que este conmigo solo por que le recuerdo a un bebe. Por que gracias a eso sigo "vivo" si hubiese sido cualquier otro humano,  
seguramente me hubiese dejado tirado. Ademas mientras estuvimos mas tiempo juntos ella se enamoro de otras cosas de mi. ¿No es así Rose?

-Ejem, s...iiii-Respondió Rosalie un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Por que dudas tanto en contesta bebe?-Le pregunta Emmett preocupado.

-Tarda en contestar por que aun te ve como si fueras ese bebe y si te cortaras el pelo ya no querria por que el pelo es lo que la hace recordadr al bebe.

-No te metas Edward!- Le grito Rosalie.

- ¿Amor, eso es cierto?

-Si.-

- Bueno, tienes suerte que no pida el divorsio pero hare algo peor... Un mes sin acostarnos.

-Nooo Emmett! No sabes lo que dices!- Le rogaba Rosalie en sollozos.

-Bueno. Ya basta de teatro!-Grito Franchy.- La siguiente pregunta es para Rosalie. La pregunta fue enviada por el usuario ashley victoria benson.

"¿Rosalie es verdad que las rubias como vos son taradas?"

-Es cierto!- Grito Jacob.

-Callate costal de pulgas.!-Le grito Rosalie.

-No, no es cierto el color del cabello no tiene nada que ver con la inteligencia. ¿No es asi familia?- Pregunto Rosalie mirando a los integrantes de la  
Familia Cullen.

-Emmm.

-Emmm-

-Emmm

-Emmm

-¿Por que dudan tanto? Ohh, ya entiendo. Bueno me canse de esto. Que me critiquen por el color de mi pelo, van a ver. Van a ver a una Rosalie  
totalmente cambianda- Rosalie se fue.

(1 hora despues)

-AHHHHHH! ¿ROSALIE QUE HAS HECHO?!-Gritaron los integrantes de la familia Cullen mientras Jacob se moría de la risa en el suelo.

-Solo me teñi- Respondio ella

* * *

¿Que piensan chicas? ¿Rosalie se vovio loca? Rescuerden ppara mandar una pregunta deben hacerlo asi.

Pregunta para: (Nombre del personaje)

¿(Aqui ponen la pregunta)?

-Franchy-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Franchy Pov

Genial, Rosalie se habia teñido de castaña. Le quedaba totalmente ridiculo. Espero que ese tinte sea lavable.

-Bueno sigamos con las preguntas. La siguiente pregunta es para... Bella! La pregunta fue enviada por el usuario isabella-vulturi123 . Y dice asi:

¿Nunca te hartaron Edward y Jacob con sus ella es mía no mía?

-Bueno, si hartaba mas que Jacob no entendiera que yo queria a Edward y no a el. Era total y completamnete insoportable. -Bella se tapo la boca y miro a su hija, quien miraba a Jacob confundida.

-¿A que se refiere mami, Jake?-Le pregunto Nessie, confundida.

-A nada amor, a nada.

-Bueno la seguiente pregunta es para... Alice! La pregunta fue enviada por el usuario . . Y dice asi:

¿Que sentias al tener visiones de Jasper con otra mujer, en este caso Maria?

-Bueno, yo no me enojaba mucho por que sabia que Jasper la dejaria tarde o temprano y estaria conmigo. Pro si tenia oleadas de celos cuando tenia visiones de Maria besando a Jasper.

-¿Me perdonaras Alice?-Le pregunto Jasper haciendo un puchero.

-Aww, claro que si mi soldadito de plomo.

-Aghhh, !Jasper para con la lujuria!-Grito Emmett.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno, sigamos con las preguntas. La siguiente pregunta es para... Bella! La pregunta fue enviada por el usuario MITWI. Y dice asi:

¿Que hacias cuando querias ir al baño en la Casa Cullen? ¿No te incomodaba que todos encucharan lo que "hacias"?

-Ejem, nunca me habia detenido a pensar eso. ¿Me escuchaban?-Los Cullen estallaron en risas. Edward tambien intentaba no reise.

- Si- Respondieron todos los Cullen's

-Hubo un dia que que estubiste 30 minutos sin parar Bella. Creo que ese fue el dia que mas me rei en mi vida-Dijo Emmett entre risas.

-Eww !Mami!

-Bueno Nessie! !No podia controlarlo!  
1!  
-Ejem,no nos desviemos del tema principal. La siguiente pregunta es para...Nessie! Fue enviada por el usuario lis3011. Y dice asi

¿Que se siente que te digan que tu novio estuvo enamorado de tu madre?

-Bueno... ¿QUE? ¿JACOB ESTUBISTE ENAMORADO DE MI MAMA?-Le pregunto Nessie enojada.

-Si Nessie. Yo queria estar con ella, pero tu papa no me lo permitia. Es mas un dica casa me rompe la mandibula por intentar besar...-Jacob se tapo la boca

-¿BESARLA? ¿JACOB BLACK, BESASTE A MI MADRE?

-Contra su voluntad-Agrego Edward.

-Callate chupasangre.

-ES DE MI PADRE DEL QUE ESTAS HABLANDO ¿COMO TE ATREVES LLAMARLO HACI? !EL TIENE UN NOMBRE! ¿!LO SABIAS!?

-Okey, okey. Basta de peleas y sigamos con las preguntas, la siguiente es para... Jacob?. Fue enviada por el usuario Saiyan Solitaria. Y dice asi:

¿Como le dijiste a Nessie que te besaste con su madre y que antes de que naciese la querías matar?

-Y las malas noticias siguen... Ahora resulta que me querias matar.

-Hey, hey, tu "papito" tambien queria matarte.

-¿Papi, eso es cierto?

- Si hija, solo que yo comprendi que eras buena cuando lei tus pensamientos. Jacob intento matarte cuando ya habias nacido, incluso.

-Jacob, dormiras afuera por un mes. Y lo digo encerio.

-Te estas empezando a parecer a tu tia Ex-rubia...

* * *

Espero que les guste. Ya saben que hacer para mandar su pregunta.

Pregunta para (nombre)

¿(aqui va la pregunta)?

-Franchy-


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Franchy P.O.V

Como me arrepiento de tomar este trabajos. Yo pense que la familia Cullen era mas tranquila. Pobre Carlisle y Esme. Hasta creo que le haria una entrevista a los Volturis, ellos seguramente son mas tranquilos. Pero bueno si ellos quieren jugar yo tambien voy a jugar. Cuando me di cuenta me estaba riendo como maniatica. Todos me veian preocupados.

- Pasa algo Fran?

. Listos para la siguiente pregunta?-

-!Si!- Respondieron todos a coro.

- La siguiente pregunta es para... Esme! Fue enviada por el usuario MITWI. Y dice asi:  
Quien es tu hijo e hija preferida? O en todo caso si no tienes preferidos Que te gusta de cada uno?  
PD: carlisle tambien puede responder

-Bueno, no tengo favoritos, pero con Edward estube desde que desperte en mi nueva vida. Por eso tengo una conexion mas profunda con el. Bueno y respecto de lo que me gusta de cada uno:  
Rosalie: lo comprensiba que puede llegar a ser.  
Emmett: Su ternura y tambien lo serio que se pone cuando la familia peligra.  
Alice: Su entuciasmo, para ella todo es totalmente posible.  
Jasper: Me encanta como protege a Alice y todo lo que hace para estar con ella o que ella no peligre.  
- Carlisle? Tu que dices?  
-Concuerdo contigo amor.

-Okey, en ese caso pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, que es para...Alice! Fue enviada por el usuario lis3011. Y dice asi:  
Que sientes cuando no puedes ir de compras?

-Bueno, recuerdo que un dia me habia pusto tan enojada que rompi toda mi habitacion hasta que me dejaron salir. En otra oportunidad disfrace a Jasper de mujer y le di una lista con todas las cosas que tenia que comprarme.

- Hermano te disfrazaron de mujer?-Le pregunto entre risas Emmett. Yo me empece a reir. Jasper me miro feo. Empece a cambiar de emociones y le afecto bastante a Jasper. Mi juego aun estaba comenzando. Mision: Hacer sufrir a los Cullen al igual que ellos me lo hacen ami. Jasper murmuraba cosas como "Me canse de vivir" y Emmett le gritaba !Emo!

-Okey pasemos a la siuiente pregunta que es para... Edward! Fue enviada por el usuario Angie Cullen Black Darcy. Y dice asi:  
Edward, que sentiste durante tu luna de miel con Bella?

-Bueno, fue muy ... exitante... Yo no sabia nada. Pues en mis ciento y algo de a os nunca se me habia crusado un solo pensamiento pervertido por la cabeza. Fue exelente no se como describirlo...- Edward dejo de hablar y miro a Nessie que estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y con una cara de un grave trauma.- Nessie, Estas bien?-Ella no respondio.

-Edward-Dijo Carlisle-Acabas de traumarla, lo mejor es que la dejes un ratito haci.

Se me oocurrio una idea, otra parte de mi plan. Jasper estaba sentado a mi lado,genial. Empece pensar en el chico de mi escuela que mas me gustaba. No solo me lo imaginaba si no que imaginaba que me besaba. Jasper tambien empezo a sentir la lujuria, al igual que todos en el salon. La lujuria se intencifico, todos se habian vuelto locos. Edward besaba a Esme. Carlisle besaba a Bella. Jacob besaba a Rosalie. Emmett besaba a Alice y Jasper me estaba besando a mi. Luego de unos segundos todos se habian dado cuenta de lo que habian hecho.

-!JASPER!- Gritaron todos enfadados.

-Lo siento.

-Okey, !Orden en la Sala! Sigamos con las preguntas. Esta es para... Edward! Fue enviada por el usuario Saiyan Solitaria. Y dice asi:

Que se siente leer la depravada mente de Emmett?

-!Mi mente no es depravada!.

-Si lo es, bueno es asqueroso en especial cuando esta con Rosalie. Rescuerdo que un dia, antes de conocer a Bella, abri el garaje para guardar el auto y no quiero saber por que el Jepp se movia tantanto. LBueno en resumen, leer la mente de Emmett es lo peor que te puede pasar. Y mas cuando ,piensa en Rosalie con un traje de conejita Playboy.

Otra vez empece con el cambio de emociones ahora todos sentian pena por Edward.

-Okey sigamos. La siguiente pregunta es para... Bella! Fue enviada por el usuario eduardaenaam12. Y dice si:  
Que hac as cuando te bajaba la regla ? No era algo incomodo ?

- Ejem bastante, trataba de ponerme mucho perfumo con olor a Jasmin pero aun asi todos lo sentian. Un dia me fui a la casa de los Cullen con un bate de hierro, para defenderme de cualquier vampiro que quiera atacarme. Recuerdo que ese dia Edward se habia inclinado para besarme el cuello y yo le pegue con el bate en la nuca por que pense que me iba a atacar.

-Aun duele-Dijo Edward.

-Lo siento Amor.-Otra vez con mi cambio de emociones hice que Jasper haga sentir a Edwar y a Bella tristeza. Ellos empezaron a llorar.

-No Ed yo lo siento amor, lo siento tanto- Dijo Bella entre sollozos.

- Bueno, dejen de llorar como bebes y sigamos. La nsiguiente pregunta es para... Nessie! Fue enviada por el usuario ashley victoria benson. Y dice asi.

Estas enojada con el perro faldero(Jacob)?

-Bastante, mucho. No lo puedo creer que me halla enga ado de tal forma.

-Por favor Nessie perdoname.

-!NO! Ya te dije que dormiras afuera. Probablemente por el resto de tu vida.

-Ejem, no quiero peleas. Vamos a la siguiente pregunta. Que es para... Jacob! Fue enviada por el usuario YesiitaCB. Y dice asi.

que dijo Nessie cuando se enter de que trataste de imprimarte de Lizzie? porque se lo dijiste no?

- Quien demonios es Lizzie?-Grito Nessie.

-Es una chica que creyo que habia robado el Aston Martin de tu padre, intente imprimarme de ella pero no funciono.

-Con eso te has ganado otro mes mas par dormir afuera. !Felicidades!

* * *

Chicas perdonen por la pardanza. Es que no tube internet y ayer fui a un pueblito mas chiquito que Fork a visistar a unos amigos de mi papa y cuando voy a dar la vuelta a la esquina. ¿Quien estaba apoyado en un arbol? Chan, chan, chan. El chico que me gusta. No, no estaba delirando. !Era el!. Me habia olvidado completamente de que sus abuelos vivan en ese pueblo. AHHHH Encia el me saludo y yo no sabia que hacer. SE veia tan confundido como yo de verme en ese pequño pueblito. Bueno si se qeu falta algunas preghuntas en este fic pero las pondre en el proximo seguramente. Habia muchas!

Besos!

-Franchy-


End file.
